Coincidence
by LeeValentene
Summary: Title speaks for itself. :


Disclaimer: Blah don't own this shit Blah

Just so you know: I can't spell.

Shit. Draco sighed as he looked over his divorce papers and tried to force himself to read them thoroughly, but as hard as he focussed, he couldn't bring himself to care. He'd long ago decided he cared nothing for the woman he had married, in fact he remembered the exact moment when he had decided he hated Astoria Greengrass - the night after their honeymoon had ended. The only reason he had stayed together with the witch was because of their amazing yet inpressionable son, Scorpius.

When the thought of his son crossed his mind, he wondered what the young boy was up to, it was the last day the poor got to see his flippant mother before she went off on a vacation to America with her new boyfriend. Draco wondered if she would take him to that ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley that Scorpius seemed so enamored with and hoped the answer was yes. The boy deserved to have a good time with Astoria since he wouldn't see her for multiple months, or possibly years. For some reason, his son had never seemed interested in his mother, but Draco guessed that was a good thing since she would be leaving him without even the slightest hesitation.

Now that he had an heir, the oldest Malfoy rarely spoke to Draco, they saw each other once a month when his mother held a family dinner and during that strained hour, the only words spoken were tense small talks and muttered answers. Scorpius had never enjoyed those dinners as whenever his manners slipped up in the slightest, Lucius was on him like a vulture picking at his mistakes.

As Draco continued to reminnesce, a pop startled his musings and he stared down at the floppy eared house elf who looked up at him with giant glassy eyes. "Master Draco, sir, Mistress Astoria and young Master Scorpius are here," The elf bowed low before meeting his eyes once again. "Master Draco, sir, young Master Scorpius seems to be under great distress." Draco's eyes widened and he flew from the room before the elf could bow again and ran through the manor until he finally managed to make it to the lounge nearest to the front door.

As soon as he entered the room, he saw the blood and Draco howled with rage and stalked to his son, pushing everyone else away from the small boy. There was a long gash on his forehead and the boy was even paler than normal, he was unconscious and had wet tracks leading from his eyes and dripping onto his neck. Draco picked the boy up and was about to leave the room when he caught his ex-wife's eye. He growled at her menacingly before warning her. "If I ever see your extrodinarily pathetic face again, I swear upon my godfather's grave, I will use every hex in my arsenal against you. And when I run out, which you better hope I never do, because I will crutio you until you are insane." Everyone in the room went silent at the threat and Astoria turned an unattractive shade of green.

Draco didn't waste time gauging her reaction though, he hurried out the front door and down the drive until he reached the point where he could safely apparate. St. Mungo's wasn't too busy on the Monday morning that Draco apparated with a crack into the building with wild eyes and a bloody child in his pale and blood-soaked arms. Three nurses rushed toward him and relieved him of his burden before rushing the boy into the emergency room, leaving the man to pace anxiously until he got word.

An hour passed and Draco was still pacing when a nurse came out and told him that he could see his son. The girl lead him though a long hallway and into a room where he gave a deep sigh of relief when he saw his son awake and grimacing as a man leaned over him and stitched up the gash in his forehead. "Alright, kiddo, you should be fine. Just don't scratch at the stitches and take it easy for the next couple weeks and you should be completely fine." The man said and Draco immediately recognized the deep voice.

Harry Potter smiled at his son before patting him on the head and opening a drawer beside the bed, gesturing for Scorpius to take anything he liked from inside it. Draco chuckled as his son flew from his seat and started digging through the drawer and Harry turned at the sound. "Oh, hey Malfoy," The dark-haired man said with surprise in his tone. "Should have guessed the kid would be your's, he looks exactly like you." Harry said with a small smile.

Draco smirked as he looked his former rival up and down. The man hadn't grown any taller since fourth year and was a good foot shorter than himself, though Harry seemed not to notice as he stared up at Draco. "Yes, he actually didn't inheirit any traits from his mother. I always found it amusing, though she did not." His smirk grew into an angry frown when he thought of Astoria and Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"Trouble with the wife?" He asked innocently, trying not to anger the man. Harry had grown out his hair longer so he could tie it behind him and not have to worry about it and he had short stubble from not shaving, which Draco found charming for some reason. He wore a white coat over a pair of black slacks and a loose blue shirt that wasn't tucked in in the back and it looked like the man hadn't aged a year since the war.

"Did you not hear about the divorce? I thought it was common knowlegde by now." Draco said, his smirk coming back. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "And what of you and Weaselette? The last I heard of that was... Actually the last I heard of that was when you broke up with her in sixth year." Harry dropped his eyes to the floor and Draco laughed heartily. "I would ask you about it, but I don't feel like hearing a story of how the girl cheated on the innocent hero." Was he imagining it, or was Harry's shoulder twitching?

"She didn't cheat on me." The man murmured, meeting Draco's stormcloud grey eyes and frowning, a look that did not fit the Savior of the Wizarding World. "I was unfaithful to her." He whispered, his expression looking torn between hatred for himself and sadness. Draco's eyebrow's rose to his hairline at the news and was about to ask when he felt something tug at his leg. Standing beside him was his gorgeous four year old son. That seemed to snap Harry out of his daze and he crouched down beside Draco also and looked at the boy. "Be careful from now on, little one. I don't want to see you in here again." He chastised with an easy smile.

Scorpius nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, I pwomise!" He said and Draco stared down adoringly at his son, forgetting to point out the need to pronounce his words correctly. "Will you come visit us, Hawy?" Scorpius asked, staring up at the small man with wide, trust-filled grey eyes.

Harry didn't say anything, so Draco took the reigns. "I'm not sure he would want to come visit us, Scorpius." He said softly, his tone and voice changing drastically from what he had addressed Harry with just a few moments before. "Potter and I are not friends, we knew each other in school and were enemies from the start." He told his son and the boy's grey eyes got sad.

"His name isn't Pottew, it's Hawy, daddy." Scorpius told him sternly and the men couldn't help but smile at the boy. "And you always tell me to be nice to people, even the ones I don't like. It's not faiw." He said and stuck his lower lip out in an adorable pout. "Hawy made me all bettew, daddy." Scorpius said in a small voice, his eyes burning into his father's.

Draco gulped and met Harry's amused eyes. "He's going through a tantrum phase, so just play along." He mumbled before smiling brightly. "Okay, Scorpius. I'll be nice to Harry and we'll be friends." Draco said lamely. Even his son caught on to his lie and narrowed his eyes.

"Daddy, you'we a meanie." Scorpius said, his voice full of heartbreak as he turned his back to his father. And they called Draco a drama queen! "Hawy, I'm sowy. Daddy is weally nice, he's just angwy because Astowia is a stupid-head." Draco held back the hysterical laughter that bubbled up from inside him, but Harry wasn't as restrained. His laughter filled the room, a deep and easy guffaw that Draco had only heard from across the Great Hall. Harry's laughter was contaigous and Scorpius began to giggle in his cute, childish way and that set Draco off, he hadn't laughed this much since he was young.

"Most women are stupid-heads, Scorpius." Harry said once his laughter had died down into low chuckles. "They're all icky too." He added before turning to his charts and writing a prescription. "Alright Draco, he might have a slight concussion, so watch for any signs of that. And rub some of this paste on the stitches for a few nights." He handed him the paper and continued to write on the charts while Draco gave him an odd look. Harry had called him by his first name and hadn't even seemed to notice.

"Awe you gonna be fwiends now?" Scorpius asked curiously and Harry grinned down at him.

Draco sighed and reached out a hand to the slighter man. "If you refuse again, I'm not going to take it as well this time." He mumbled and Harry fought back a smile as they shook hands. "So I guess I'll be seeing you around Pot-Harry." Draco caught himself and ended up stumbling over his words slightly.

Suddenly, something nearly knocked the tall blond off his feet and a small boy slipped onto the ground before stammering an apology and righting himself and running into Harry's open arms. The man laughed and picked the boy off the ground, settling him easily on his hip. "Teddy, I told you not to run in here, the floors are slippery and your shoes have no traction. Speaking of which, we need to go shopping after my shift is over so we can get you some new shoes and a bigger broom, you're growing out of your old one."

The boy was the spitting image of Harry just as Scorpius was to Draco, he had the stark black ponytail and emerald green eyes and golden skin down to a tee. Draco was surprised, he didn't know Harry had a child. "Is this your son?" He asked and Harry nodded then shook his head then nodded again. "Well, which is it?" Draco demanded, confused.

"Teddy is my godson. His parents were killed in the war, so I take care of him now. He's my son for all intents and purposes and in every way other than biologically." Harry explained, grinning at the boy who was cuddled into his chest, a small thumb stuck in his mouth as he stared at the Malfoy's with wide eyes. The boy removed his thumb quickly to whisper something in Harry's ear before he replaced it and continued to stare. Harry smiled and red tinted his cheeks as he too looked over at Draco. "Yes, he is, Teddy."

Draco gave him a quizzical look, but Harry didn't see it as he had turned his attention to Scorpius. "You and Teddy are only a few years apart. Why don't you play while your father and I catch up?" Scorpius smiled and Teddy looked up at Harry, as if asking for permission. "Have fun." The man said softly and sat the boy down and gave him a little push toward Scorpius, who held out a little pale hand that Teddy latched onto like he was afraid to go anywhere alone.

"He seems very timid." Draco murmured when the boys were out of hearing range. Looking back, Harry's eyes softened as he watched the boys wrestle playfully.

"He is." Harry confirmed quietly. "His father was Remus Lupin, our Defense teacher in third year, and his mother was your cousin if I remember correctly, Nymphadora Tonks." Draco's eyes flashed with recognition. "I couldn't take care of him the first year of his life, I was going through so many changes and dealing with so much grief that I would have ruined him. His grandmother cared for him that first year while I got my life straightened out, and I'm forever grateful for that." Harry's voice had a soft edge it had never had when he was younger and Draco realised with a start that the man had changed, quite drastically from what he was seeing.

"Would have thought you did great after the war, being the Savior and all." Draco deadpanned and looked into Harry's sad eyes. "I never loved Astoria, but Scorpius kept us together for a long time. I know he needs a mother, but I caught her in my bed with another man and knew there was no way I could stand her after that, so we filed for divorce." Draco had no idea why he was telling Harry all of this, but the man nodded in understanding. "So can I ask about what happened with you and Weaslette?" He asked curiously, none of the viscousness from his youth left in him. Oh yes, Draco had changed too.

Harry shrugged. "We were doing great and one night I was out drinking with Ron and Hermione and they ditched me. I met someone in the bar and I'd had a little too much to drink, but I was still coherent. I could have stopped myself, but I didn't." Harry sighed and Draco stared at him with wide eyes. "It was a one-night stand and I told Ginny the next day and she was rightfully furious, but somehow ready to forgive me. I told her I didn't want to stay with her and hurt her again, so I broke up with her. She cried. A lot. It was kind of pathetic actually." Draco stifled a laugh. "Ron wouldn't speak to me and Hermione wouldn't stop asking who it was and why had I done it and if it was worth it. We don't speak much anymore."

Draco gasped dramatically and Harry rolled his eyes. "The Golden Trio has broken up? How can this be?" Harry chuckled a little. "So who did you cheat on the gal with? That attractive Asian girl that you made moon eyes at through fourth year?" Harry shook his head in a no with a slightly disgusted look on his face. "No? Was it one of your fan's? You had plenty of them." The man shook his head rapidly, eyes showing a little fear when he remembered the obsessive girls. "Then who was it?" Draco demanded.

"Promised I would never tell." Harry mumbled pathetically and Draco snorted.

"Are you serious? You'll have to tell someone eventually, might as well be your newest bestest buddy." Draco said sarcastically with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes and mumbled something unintelligable under his breath. "What was that? I couldn't hear you. You should never mumble, it is very unbecoming."

Harry sighed dramatically before meeting Draco's eyes indifferently. "Charlie Weasley." He said and Draco choked on air and started coughing crazily. Harry just stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're gay?" Draco whispered loudly once he was breathing regularly. Harry shrugged and turned his gaze to the boys, the ceiling, the cabinets lining the walls, anywhere but Draco's eyes. "I should have seen that one coming." The blond mumbled and Harry rolled his eyes again, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting with baited breath for the taunts and insults he knew were on the way. "Well you were always a bit on the feminine side when we were growing up." Draco mused.

Harry gaped. "You're kidding, right? You were far more feminine! You spent hours on your hair and wore tight pants from fourth year on!" He said defensively and Draco chuckled and soon they were laughing like old friends. "Maybe I shouldn't have refused your hand in first year. I wonder how everything would have turned out..." Harry trailed off, deep in thought. Draco started thinking too. How would things have changed? Would they have changed at all? "I would have ended up in Slytherin, that's for sure." Draco gave him a confused look, so he elaborated. "The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I asked it to put me in Gryffindor, so it did." Harry shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, though Draco was thoroughly shocked.

"I think we would have become good friends." He said softy and Harry smiled at him easily. "We should try to start over, I think." Draco suggested. "For real, no grudges. A truce." They nodded at each other with determination. "Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?" The blond asked and when Harry glanced at the boys, he modified his question. "Would you like to bring Teddy over for a play date tomorrow morning?"

Harry smiled and chuckled. "We'll be there. Is noon alright for you?" His face was expectant, his dark green eyes shining with a happiness and that had never illuminated his eyes as a child.

Draco scoffed. "Noon is hardly the morning." He raised a dainty eyebrow, but there was no bite to his words.

"Fine! Eight then!" Harry said with fake exasperation. "I'd ask you to come shopping with us after my shift, but Scorpius needs to lie down for a while and it looks like you have some yelling to do." The man's eyes hardened slightly as he thought about how the accident had happened. "Actually, if you want to go through all the paperwork, you can file for neglect and probably child abuse." But Draco was shaking his head by the time Harry was done speaking.

"I wouldn't put Scorpius through that," At the look in Harry's eyes, he hurriedly added, "But I will instill the fear of God into that woman." The men nodded at each other before turning to their boys, both forgetting the unpleasant situation immediately as they saw that the boys were sitting on the floor giggling and whispering secrets into each other's ears. "It's odd. Scorpius is usually a shy individual, but with you and Teddy he opened up immediately." Harry smiled proudly.

The boys seemed to be summoned at the sound of their names and they beemed up at their fathers with too-wide, too-innocent eyes and both men raised expectant eyebrows. "Can Teddy spend the night?" Scorpius asked, sticking his lower lip out excessively.

Draco winced at the tone of voice his son had taken on, and was positive that a tantrum was soon to follow. "Scorpius-" Harry cut him off though, crouching down to stare into the boy's eyes. "Scorpius, you have to get home and rest so Teddy and I can come over for a playdate tomorrow morning. If you don't get a really good sleep you'll be too sleepy to play with Teddy." His voice was stern, no hesitance in his tone. Scorpius nodded with a smile, understanding the logic.

Teddy reached out to Scorpius and the boys hugged each other tightly before climbing into their fathers' arms. "Daddy, can we go home now?" The blond boy asked and Draco felt like he could kiss Harry, he met the man's gaze and thanked him with his eyes.


End file.
